Sexual Healing
by drunkenturtles
Summary: "There's a behind to every scene, but the players never sees it." Or so my lovely Serperior told me when I was sick. I would say she's the best company a sick men could have, and for good reasons.


**Eh, not much to say, It's been an unusually stressful week, too many problems to count. I only did this so I could cross it off my list and to relieve some stress. This story is from my 'writing ideas not to be lost list', and yes, it's an actual file on my desktop.**

**So rejoice in this master piece! **_"That's very cocky of you."_

Lewis quickly clone dodged two black spikes that came out of the darkness, he looked behind him and saw a pair of dark yellow glowing lights. "And who might you be my not-so-wanted friend." The figure remained in the shadows but spoke.

"I am a broken man, and like you I seek something… like you I am powerful." His words cold and sad, his voice deep, raspy, sounding like it came from an old broken radio. He reached out, only allowing his sand like fingers touch the moonlight, and sent a sharp black flow at Lewis…

That was the last thing that I, Liam, wrote on my laptop before I closed it and set it down on the desk next to my bed. I groaned and turned on a small fan by the side of my bed, the wind cooled down my body as sweat ran down my forehead. I was stuck in bed with a terrible fever that I got from god knows where, and the only thing I could do was to write or play games. Even after all of that not everything was bad, I had Vivi; my beautiful Serperior that took care of me when I was sick. She is the sweetest Pokémon a person could have, and she's also the sweetest tasting Pokémon, too.

I almost got lost I'm my delusional thoughts and didn't notice that Vivi slid in my room, she slithered her way up my bed and into my arms. "Serrr" She happily growled, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I reached out to my left grabbing my poke-translator and put in my ear. "How you feeling, Liam?" she said with her sweet voice.

"I'm fine, I just have a small fever, don't worry about me." I said, trying to lessen her worry for me.

She looked at the ground next to my bed and looked back at me, then she put one of her vines on my forehead. "If so then why are all your covers on the ground, or why is your fan on? Don't lie to me, clearly you're feeling more than a small fever, you're sweating." She let out a sigh and laid her head on my chest. "I know one way I could help you... but I will need you to do me a 'favor' for me to do that."

"What!? But I'm sick, just use your vines – not that I don't like having sex with you, I just really don't feel like it right now." I whined, feeling too weak to do anything. I really didn't want to do her a 'favor' for as long as I'm sick, but at least I know what I'll do when I get better.

I flinched as one of her vines slipped into my boxers, she stroked my member to a hardened state then pulled it out. "You say you don't want to but your body says otherwise. You can just lay there and I'll do the rest, if you start to like it you can take control at any point." She gave me a kiss and started to pump me with two vines.

I gasped and let out a moan as she inserted the head of my penis into her warm slit, her minty juices made me sensitive almost immediately, but it felt amazing none the less. "Ohhh, yesss. Actually on the other hand I'm only sick, not dying." Vivi gave me a devious smile and let go of my member, she grabbed my hands with her vines and placed them were her hips would be if she wasn't a snake.

"Then take control, you know how I like it." Vivi wrapped her tail on my left leg and her vines around my torso. I gripped her tight and pushed myself into her warm safe-haven, she shivered as I easily got all the way in due to her being very wet; which made my entire penis very sensitive to any contact.

I could feel her steamy hot breath on my neck, "please, go harder~" Vivi whispered softly into my ears, I followed her order and started moving much faster than before. "Yes, oh yes, just like that!" She moaned in delight, her grip tightening on my leg and torso. Vivi's walls started to tighten around my dick; this only made me closer to cumming sooner than I wanted to. I started to thrust into her as fast as possible, the wet audible slaps of her scales against my skin echoed in the room as I went all the way out and back in. I did one last thrust into her with all my strength and went all the way in, I let out a long moan of satisfaction as I shot my load into her warm vagina.

"Ohhh… that was great~" I slowed down to a stop and laid there looking at my beautiful serperior, my member still erect inside her cozy depths as she momentarily released me from her grip. Vivi gave me a passionate kiss, our tongues wrapping around each other between our mouths. After we broke the kiss I licked off some of her saliva on the side of my mouth; it smelled and tasted of freshly cut bamboo. Vivi smiled and blushed at my actions.

"Are you really done, did you underestimate how minty I can be?" Vivi mocked me in a playful way.

"No, just half time, but you're in luck because it just ended." I ran my hands down her underside from neck all the way down to her slit, I rubbed the swollen lips as I slowly sped up my thrusts again. Her body instantly tensed up from me inserting both of my thumbs into her as I continued thrusting, I spread opened her soft vagina and gripped her sides at the same time. Looking at her I could only see pure joy and lust, her eyes closed with mouth hanging wide open told me that I was doing a good job. I started pulling her up and down a little faster, her fluids running down my shaft, her moans hot and heavy on my cheek.

Vivi couldn't hold it in anymore and took control, wrapping me once again with her tail and vines she frantically slammed herself down onto me. "Now I'm c-cumming! Nghhh ahhh!" She screamed as a large amount of her cum washed down on my dick, the thick light green goo stained my boxers, but the feeling was worth it. Her walls clamped down hard on my now even more sensitive member, I grabbed her and slammed myself as deep as possible, all the pressure that built up was released in one single wave of my seed coating her insides and filling up her depths. Vivi laid her limp, tired body on me, she unwrapped herself and rolled over to the side.

"What happened… lost your… patience?" I said, as I breathed heavily like Vivi.

"You know that… I don't like it when you do that," She rested her head on my shoulder, letting the rest of tail hang out and over the end of the bed. "When you go slow like that." She looked down at the cum-covered boxers and blushed, she didn't know that she actually came that hard. "Oh, sorry about those, I didn't think that much would come out… hehe."

"No worries," I took off my boxers and threw it on the ground "10/10 would do again." Vivi gave out a small tired giggled.

"So how do you feel?" Vivi curiously asked me.

"I… feel great, wait what!?" I was very confused, I went from a hellish fever to nothing in less than an hour.

Yay, it worked, I cured you!" She looked at me and knew what I would obviously ask. "Serperior's can heal minor illnesses that their mate have, i.e. you."

I let out a small sigh "You could've told me that… no fun I guess." She looked at me and smirked in response. Vivi brought up a vine covered in our sticky fluids between us and licked one side of it.

"It actually doesn't taste that bad, try it." I hesitated, but at that point it didn't really matter anymore. I moved in closer to the strong smelling sweet mint-cum mixture and licked it, and to my surprise it tasted like a mint patty with some salt on it.

"I always liked your taste…" She gave me a faint smile and fell asleep on me, I gave her a kiss on the head and fell asleep, too.

_"Paradox much?"_

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this story, nice, short and fun. This is kind of a way to make up for me being gone for a few months, I like to post something up at least every 3 to 4 months; it just gives me something to do while I'm on long trips or just bored in general. I try not to stay up late but I always do, as you can see by the hour stamp down below, I just lose track of time when I have the Transistor soundtrack in the background when I'm writing.**

**Finished at 12:20… not bad.**


End file.
